Tony (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"I am the shining light in the darkness. I am the one who wears the shades. I am death. I am... other things. I AM... this motherfucker..." '' - Tony, ''Dragonball Xenoverse #21. Summary Tony is the central protagonist and custom "Time Patroller" in RedScotGaming's Dragonball Xenoverse series, and a tritagonist alongside Max Stone and Iced in Xenoverse 2. Tony is an individual of remarkable ability, universe saving heroism, is on-again-off-again one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, all while being an unrelentingly flawed individual with self-destructive narcissism, chronic egotism, selfishness, and just a touch of megalomania. After a wish for "a powerful warrior" was made by Trunks Briefs on the mystical Dragon Balls, he was summoned - plucked from his own timeline - to the inter-dimensional headquarters of the Universe 7 Time Patrol to serve as Trunks partner in the defense of Time (but mainly just so he could do all the heavy lifting). This unsolicited summoning earned Trunks Tony's everlasting ire (he has forever maintained that Trunks' actions were tantamount to kidnapping) but regardless, Tony became invaluable in saving history on many occasions from various ne'er-do-wells seeking to alter history, and damage the timeline. He is voiced by Steven. There also exists an alternate version of Tony (dubbed "Anti-Tony", or Antony for short) who acts as a major antagonist throughout Dragonball Xenoverse 2. Though Tony's race is never definitively named, it has been referred to as both "Frieza's Race" and "Frost Demons" in-game and in the show. Appearance and Design Episode one of Xenoverse featured the creation of Tony using the in-game character creator. During this Steven described his intention to make "a character that looks like it belongs in the show, but at the same time is distinct enough from Frieza and King Cold, and isn't just a carbon-fecking-copy". The DBZ character of ''King Cold'' was the main influence for Tony's appearance, due to Steven's personal affection for the little seen character, although he tried to make Tony appear not "too much like a dick", saying "we don't want this guy to look too evil do we? He's a good guy... we assume... or at least at the moment he's being forced to be a good guy". Tony features a dark grey colour scheme for his bioarmour (distinct from the conventional white shown by most known examples of the race) and a blue-purple skin tone with red "domes". Steven has given his own explanation for colourations among members of Frieza's Race, suggesting that the pure white bioarmour, as seen on Frieza, King Cold and Cooler, is indicative of the Royal ''bloodline of the race. Tony's lighter grey comes from him being not being a member of this central Dynastic family (later changed by the episode ''History of Tony to explain he is a member of a lesser member of the extended Cold family, as a cousin of Frieza). Members of the race removed from the Colds entirely may have darker (Iced) or more colourful (Loadman2) tones, and overall greater variation. Dragonball Xenoverse 1 #4 introduced a pair of "stylish" Sun Glasses to Tony's appearance. While beginning as a joke, this immediately become a staple in his design, having never been seen without them since (with the exception of flashbacks e.g History of Tony, and one time in Dragonball Xenoverse 2 ''when they were stolen by Tristina after he passed out drunk during a house party). Following the naming conventions for members of his race as established by the source material ([[Frieza (Main Timeline) (Dragonball Xenoverse)|''Frieza]], Cooler, Chilled, King Cold), a name was chosen with some sort of "cold" related pun. Following a train of thought from "ice" to "frozen" to "Frosties" the only logical conclusion was the name "Tony". (To any uncultured Americans in the audience, "Frosties" is the British name for "Frosted Flakes". If you still doesn't understand why "Tony" was chosen, there is no hope for you.) Tony's appearance goes through multiple iterations throughout the series known as "forms" or "transformations". However the basic design as he appeared in Dragonball Xenoverse #1 remains the basis for all other looks. Personality Tony is an egotistical narcissist, though remains at his core concerned with the well being of those close to him, and for the universe at large. These more selfless traits may not unusual for members of the Frost Demon race on a whole, but it sets Tony widely apart from the rest of his brutal and imperialistic Family. Tony begins the series hostile towards Trunks and the Time Patrol (understandably so) and only complies with their orders in a bid to eventually regain power lost during his transportation across timelines, and escape. While he does eventually grow to fill the role of Patroller and defender of history, his animosity towards the Patrol leadership remains, namely Trunks; who he views as incompetent, Chronoa; who he sees as a weak-willed delegator; and Elder Kai; who everyone hates anyway. He also has an unfriendly rivalry with Son Goku - the Saiyan hero of Earth - to whom his missions across time constantly bring him in contact with (usually to save his dumb ass), and who he views as a massive glory-hog, undeserved of the constant praise he seems to receive. With an eccentric personality, and little sense of self-awareness, Tony often spouts "badass one-liner" attempts during combat, and takes great amusement out of mocking his enemies and allies in equally. '' '' Despite seemingly surrounded enemies, Tony has a strong friendship with Iced Kovacs, as both a long time confidant during their days in The Cold Empire, and as a partner within the Time Patrol. He's also developed a close comradery with the Earthling Max Stone, who saved his life once before - pulling him from a frozen lake, years before they'd meet again -.and now as a loyal friend and ally within the Patrol. Between the events of Xenoverse ''and ''Xenoverse 2'', his once unwavering confidence was shattered by a disastrous defeat by a mysterious alternate version of himself: later dubbed ''Antony.'' A downward spiral for his mental state continued after being later kidnapped and placed under reality-perception-altering mind control by the Time Breaker, Towa, causing him to live out an entire fictional life in her simulation, only to be suddenly broken free from it. Tony would fall into a deep depression afterwards as he struggled to come to terms with the fact that he never was a lumberjack, and his wife and children never existed. Tony has also displayed open jealousy, especially in the aftermath of his failures in ''Xenoverse 2. ''He struggled with the discovery that Iced had achieved a "Golden Form" surpassing him in power, and it was this and other moments of humiliation that would eventually crack his ego enough to force some more positive change in his character. In many ways Tony can be described as "''brilliant, but stupidly dangerous" by both his allies and his enemies. Transformations As a Frost Demon Tony has a number of transformations available to himself. First Form Tony's true/original form - first shown in the History of Tony special - is the one he was born in, but also his weakest. This seems to contradict official Dragon Ball ''canon, if it is to be believed all Frost Demons are like Frieza in that they are born into their strongest natural forms, and only use weaker transformations as a means of power conservation. Tony suggests however that this may not be the case for all members of the species, with Frieza's situation being an exception rather than a rule. For "average" Frost Demons like Tony, transformations occur ''upwards to coincide with power level increase over time, whereas Frieza was born so powerful he had to transform downwards as a means of control. This form shares similarities to "first form" Frieza, only with Tony's grey and purple colour scheme. Additionally, an set of small secondary horns appear as an extension of the bioarmour on the brow. This form is rarely used since achieving his second form, being simply too inferior in comparison, while offering no real power conservation advantages at this point in his life. Second Form(s) Tony's most iconic form, being as he appeared in the first episode and throughout most of the series. Similar in appearance to King Cold or Frieza's second for; being taller and more muscular than his first, while having angular horns pointing upwards at almost 90°. Despite being outclassed in this form by many opponents, as well as his own future transformations, Tony still chose maintain this level for most situations. In his time training with the other races - such as Saiyans, and the Earthling Max Stone - Tony would embrace for a long time the idea of training to improve one's current form, over the use of power draining physical transformations. This philosophy led to a number of refinements of this base form, though it's limitations would eventually be reached, forcing Tony to finally move on from this long-time reliable, and dependable transformation. "Super Tony" Forms (Advanced Second Form) As stated, Tony was able to improve upon his "second form" as his power naturally increased over the course of his battles and training. This was reflected in limited physical changes to the form, while never reaching the point of becoming a full fledged transformation. These are in many ways comparable to Grades II and III of the regular Super Saiyan form (as demonstrated by characters like Trunks and Goku during the events of the Cell Arc) while not being a true transformation like the most powerful Super Saiyan 2. These forms could also be compared to the different power percentages of Frieza's Final form (1%, 50%, 100% during the events on Namek) but with more striking physical changes. The optimum "Super Tony" form - perfectly balancing both strength and maneuverability - was not achieved until the end of Xenoverse 1, after Tony attained the power of his so-called "God" form. While not in God form itself, his regular self had been transmorphed into a more perfect version of his second form form; with heightened limits on it's power, and carrying over the slimline body of God Form. Able to control his power flawlessly in this state, this became his daily appearance for a long time afterwards. "Super Tony 3" (Max Power Second Form) Also known as "Ridiculous Form" this was the highest grade Tony's second form could achieve before breaking into true Third form, and was the greatest in overall strength, at the expense speed and maneuverability. In this way it is comparable to Frieza's "Full Power" Final Form, and Grade III Super Saiyan. This form first appeared in Dragonball Xenoverse #12, in an over-blown powering up scene mockingly Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. At this level, Tony was able to handle the endlessly respawning waves of Majin Buus. However, the stamina drain of both it's power-output and overall bulk forced an eventual retreat. Having realized the flaws of this form, it would be rarely used in combat again. While in this form Tony is incapable of full articulation of his arms without risking impalement on his own shoulder blades. This was weakness was noticed by Papi Cell while training Tony to during Xenoverse 2 #21 "The Evolution of Tony". Like Grade III Super Saiyan (used by Trunks during his fight against Perfect Cell) this is a powerful yet bulky, slow, and inefficient means of fighting, but also represents Tony reaching the cusp of his true Third Form. When asked what had become of this form by a viewer, Steven stated that "Tony and Iced had bashed it's head in with a shovel on the account of it looking bloody ridiculous". However, it has reappeared since then, being used to counter Universe 13 Frieza's own bulky Full power form during the finale of Xenoverse 1, as well as a cameo during the aforementioned training with Papi Cell. "Mecha-Tony" Essentially Tony's second form with the addition of cybernetic enhancements. Contrary to what some may believe, this form doesn't actually increase Tony's power - nor provide any combat benefits what-so-ever - given it's one and only actual use was to provide life-support for Tony's ravaged digestive system after consuming some of the Supreme Kai of Time's "wormhole-inducing" cooking. Mecha-Tony has made one appearance in the series, during the opening gag of Xenoverse #24, accompanied by John William's "The Birth of Darth Vader" score from Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith. Third Form Unaware for a long time that he could fully transform above his second form, Tony was guided towards a full transformation with the help of Iced and Papi Cell during Xenoverse 2 #21 "The Evolution of Tony". As seen in other examples of his race such as Frieza and Frost, Tony's third form takes on undoubtedly the most "alien" appearance: both in terms of it being "unusual" and "inhuman", and in terms of it being a literal H.R Geiger Xenomorph from Ridley Scott's ALIEN. Retaining the spiked and bulky body of his full-powered second form, its most distinct feature is an elongated skull extending backwards in a... "phallic" manner. Tony's angled horns are retained, while pushed to the back of the cranium. Unlike the slow and ineffective "Super Tony 3", this form is far more flexible, altering Tony's own skeletal structure more so than any other transformation in order to compensate for the otherwise cumbersome bioarmour and, ahem, "top-heavy" head. Though according to Tony's initial assessment this form provides a significant power boost, exclaiming that "I feel strong as FUCK in this form!", its actual effectiveness in combat will never be known, since Iced banned it's appearance in future for fear of YouTube censors taking the episode down due to "indecent exposure or imagery". Fourth Form As with Third Form, Tony only learned of his untapped transformations through mentoring by Papi Cell, and had therefore never even conceived of a Fourth Form before now. Before it's inclusion in the series, when asked about the possibility of Tony having a "short, dome-headed form like Frieza's final form", Steven suggested that similarly to how Vegeta skipped Super Saiyan 3 and went straight to Super Saiyan Blue (or Super Saiyan 4 in the GT Timeline) for Tony there was simply never a need for such a redundant transformation due to having access to the power of "God" Form. However with the loss of God Form between the events of Xenoverse ''and ''Xenoverse 2, Tony was forced to find new paths to power, leading to him seeking help from Iced and Papi Cell to achieve Golden Form. Like the equivalent forms of Frieza, Cooler, Frost and Fridge (all of which are members of the Cold Family bloodline, or it's Universe 6 equivalent) Tony's Fourth Form saw the loss of his horns and any other extruding spiked or bioarmour plating. Where his body previously had blue-purple skin under a grey bioarmour shell, the bioarmour seemingly infused across his entire body evenly, providing almost an armoured yet flexible coating: similarly to the change seen across Frieza's final transformation. As pointed out by Iced, Fourth Form is similar in appearance to Tony's lost "God" Form, though with his natural colour scheme rather than the golden tones seen in that transformation. This might suggest that God Form had in fact tapped into this higher form of Tony, long before they ever even discovered it. Though only used once so far on-screen, Fourth Form was shown to be extremely powerful, at least matching Iced's own Ascended Golden Form, though with Tony being unaccustomed to this transformation, stamina drain prevented the sparring match between the two friends from reaching a definitive conclusion. Fifth Form Also known as his "Ascended Form" - one surpassing a Frost Demons natural "Final" Form through extreme physical training, triggering a forced evolution (such as with Cooler's Fifth Form and Iced's "ascended" second form). A long-time purely hypothetical transformation, Tony only achieved it upon witnessing Trunks pull Super Saiyan Rage out his ass. This transgression; on top of the frustration of failing to reach Golden Form, the humiliation of having being surpassed by Iced, and the increasing feeling of having fallen behind everyone around him, triggered in him what was required to finally break through his limit. The form itself resembles Tony's second form, but his angled horns are larger, thicker, and more angular, very similar to those of Tony's uncle, King Cold. Like Fourth Form, much more of his skin has become infused with bioarmour, turning his arms, legs and neck from blue-purple to grey - though unlike Fourth form his tail and face remain his regular skin colour. Interestingly, Tony has not dropped out of this form since unlocking it during the battle against Zamasu (aside from losing it briefly a few minutes after it's initial debut, while he tried to get a hang of the immense power consumption it initially used). Despite being his most powerful non-Golden, Fusion or God transformation, it's a remarkably efficient and well optimised form; combining the balance and versatility (not to mention style) of his second form, with the sheer damage output and durability of Fourth Form. As such, Tony has been quick to master it with prolonged every-day use, and since the end of the Zero Mortal Plan has adopted it as his default form. This form also seems to act as a transitionary stage for a Frost Demon to reach Golden Form - since the "Golden" forms of Iced, Tony and Cooler (in the Dragon Ball Heroes ''timeline) have all been based on their Ascended forms. 'Golden Form' Since the loss of his "''God" Form, and with no current means of regaining that transformation, Tony.had to look for an alternative form of power, and sought help from Iced after learning he had achieved a Golden Form, like Frieza's, through his time fighting for the Time Patrol between Xenoverse 1 ''and ''Xenoverse 2. While failing to break through some mental block holding him back from advancing, he finally snapped and exploded into his Fifth "ascended Form first - triggered by his unrelenting hatred for Trunks. Drawing on this as a source of strength, he was able to access this dormant power. He then proceed to fight a whole bunch of bad guys. In general it resembles Tony's Fifth Form, but with a deeper purple skin colour, purple domes, and the golden shine over his normally grey bioarmour which gives this form it's namesake. It is still unknown whether this transformation is attainable to all members of their race, locked deep somewhere deep within their DNA, and if so, whether the result is always a bright Golden colour scheme. After his resurrection and return, Frieza implied that Gold was a choice - concious or subconcious - as a means of reasserting his position at the top of the Universe, and as a mockery of the golden Super Saiyan who had once been his downfall. In the Xenoverse ''timeline, Golden Frieza is again brought about, but this time only after witnessing the similarly Golden coloured "God" Tony in the past, and this fueling his paranoia and envy that a Frost Demon would have such power greater than his own. Assuming that gold ''is ''a deliberate choice, Iced too likely turned out Gold either through a concious choice or unintentionally tapping into memories of both God Tony and Golden Frieza, pusing himself to emulate. "'God" Tony''' Introduced during the finale of the main story of Xenoverse 1, episode #17, this form (at it's most powerful in Ultimate God Tony) remains as Tony's most powerful form, outside of Fusion, with greater Ki control and overall potential than the more mundane Golden Form. First unlocked after becoming displaced from reality following Demigra's Universe-Ending Spatula attack, some combination of a reaction to the pure free Time-Universal Energy present in the void he was left in, and his rage at the "stupid nihilist prick" triggered this transformation. This form is very distinct from Tony's other appearances, appearing far leaner, while still muscular, and with a lack of horns or other protruding bioarmor. Upon discovering his Fourth Form much later, during Xenoverse 2, it was noted by Iced that it looked identical to God Form aside from the colour scheme. While in this state, Tony was able to easily overpower Demigra even after revealing his Kermit the Frog form - the strongest opponent yet seen in the series. After this debut, it would make regular appearances, being such an incredible weapon in Tony's arsenal. It proved more than enough to finish every battle, until a handicap match against Omega Shenron, Super 17 and... *sigh*...Baby, during the GT saga. After using this form to assist Bardock - Goku's Father - against Frieza's forces during one mission to the past, a ripple effect was unintentionally started with Frieza bearing witness to this anonymous "Golden glowing" warrior (and member of his own race at that). This began a chain of events that would lead to Frieza's paranoia induced purges of any Frost Demons who might challenge his dominance, the attempted murder of the younger Tony, the split in the timeline which created a reality where Tony defeated Frieza and became Emperor, the kidnapped of Emperor Tony by The Time Patrol, and ultimately the creation of God Tony in the first place - effectively completing a Time-Loop Paradox. This would also later prompt the resurrected Frieza of Tony's timeline to achieve his own "Golden" form specifically to rival Tony's. Between the events of Xenoverse 1 ''and ''Xenoverse 2, Tony lost the ability to tap into this power after taking several precise blows to his body from Antony, with either some ki-blocking/stealing, or simply the ego shattering defeat, being to blame. Ultimate "God" Tony Ultimate God Tony, Super Shiny God Tony, God Tony 2016, or as Tony himself called it'' "''just straight up...GOD" was the final form achieved by Tony in the original Xenoverse, and was effectively a refined version of "God" form gained after Creepy Kai's training regime to unlock his "hidden potential". Physically very similar to regular "God" Tony, though after this upgrade Tony appeared thicker (he be THICC) and more muscular, with a stronger shade of gold. This form has a white aura, as with Gohan after his own power-up from the Kai. It was first achieved in Dragonball Xenoverse #24 "Creepy Kai Training", though only seen as a bright glow, shining throughout the cosmos. It's first on-screen reveal occured a few episodes later during Part 1 of the Xenoverse ''Finale, during the battle against a Resurrected Frieza. With this being a mix of Tony's God power and Elder Kai's ritual, this could be called ''Unlocked Potential "God" Tony' '''or ''Mystic "God" Tony, based on the established naming convention laid by Gohan in the original Dragon Ball ''timeline. '''Ultimate Tony' Ultimate Tony, or Mystic Tony, or Unlocked Potential Tony, is a lesser known power boost Tony has used, seen only once so far during Tony's fight against Hit in the Universe 6 vs 7 tournament. Although he lost access to the power of "God" Form (and therefore Ultimate god Form) he could still draw on his "Unlocked Potential" gained from Creepy Kai's training while in his default form, rather than on top of God Form, to obtain a lesser but still substantial power boost. Since losing God Form '' and before achieving ''Golden Form, ''this was the only power boosting transformation he had access to. While it's one on-screen appearance was seen being used in conjunction with Tony's ''second form, it could theoretically be used while in any of his forms, with the exception of Golden which seems to override it, and has effectively made it redundant since. Toniced The result of a Fusion between Tony and Iced using the metamorran "fusion-dance" technique. See Toniced. Icedny A hypothetical alternate fusion of Tony and Iced using Potara earings. While Potara fusions have been performed by other characters in the series including Vegito and Zamasu, it has yet to be attempted by the pair. Functioning as the inverse of Toniced, the prefix and suffix of it's fusion name would be reversed, i.e Tony+Iced=Toniced, Iced+Tony=Icedny. Biography Pre-Time Patrol Youth and Upbringing Tony was born into the extended Cold Royal family: rulers of the Universe-spanning Cold Empire led by his uncle King Cold. His upbringing was obviously unusual as a result of his status. Tony's Father was unwaveringly loyal to "the family" and his brother, King Cold, never once challenging his rule in the way the King's own entitled children - Cooler and Frieza - spent most of lives waiting for a chance to assassinate the other. With Tony's own position secured through the loyalty of his father, he spent much of his early life in pampered - if almost entirely sheltered - luxury. Thankfully though, an early friendship with a lower-class Frost Demon named Iced allowed Tony to remain grounded, no doubt saving him from turning out like the rest of the Colds. Though such association with "underlings" was barely tolerated by his father, Iced's influence instilled in Tony a fairer perspective on the Universe compared to that of others in his family, with his views on the supremacy of the Frost Demon race and on the authority of Emperors somewhat diluted. Iced was conscription into the military, eventually climbing the ranks to be placed under King Cold's personal command. While the promotion was in part thanks to his friendship with Tony, this was also a means to keep the two at a distance. The friends lost contact for many years, during which time a transition of Supreme Power over the Empire was handed down from the King to his youngest son, Frieza. While this was largely ceremonial with the King still maintaining De Facto rule, it signified the official "passing of the torch" to the next generation of the Dynasty. It was around this time that Tony inherited his own relatively small portion of the unclaimed space to conquer and rule for himself - though ultimately in the name of Frieza. Purges and Exile The Following covers the events of "Dragonball Xenoverse: History of Tony" By Age 738 Tony had already subjugated at least 68 planets with his own personal force of Appules. Following the successful invasion of Planet Yardcunt that same year (renamed "Tony Planet 69" for the last few hours of its existence) Frieza, who had made the voyage to Tony's territory in secret, arrived unannounced on the planet. After first dispatching Tony's soldiers, he attacked Tony himself in an unexplained rage, leaving him for dead after blowing the planet up with a Supernova attack. Left drifting through the cosmos, Tony eventually crash landed on a previously unknown world laying just beyond the expansion regions of the Empire: Planet Earth. After plunging into the icy waters of its northern mountainous regions, the Earthling Max Stone - currently living in exile - pulled him from the freezing water, and aided in his recovery. Regaining consciousness after several days, Tony found himself to be largely healed except for his eyes, which had been left damaged and sensitive to bright light following the blast. For this, Max gifted him a pair of Sun Glasses "purely for medical purposes", to which Tony promised to wear them "if I ever battle a giant Solar Gorilla in the middle of a desert on a particularly sunny day..." (''see ''"Time Patrol Service - Saiyan Saga" ''below)'' The years of exile that followed; training, surviving alone in harsh conditions, and occasionally encountering scouts from Frieza's forces, Tony's power grew to a point where he was able to evolve to a more powerful "second form". After receiving a transmission from Iced, Tony learned that the attempt on his life was part of a larger purge by Frieza of members of their race: a paranoid reaction in response to Frieza's encounter, some months previously, with an anonymous sunglasses wearing Frost Demon who appeared as a "Golden Warrior", and displayed power eclipsing his own. Offering to join forces in order to take down Frieza, Iced deployed his trusted subordinate - the Saiyan Colonel Bushmir - to rendezvous with Tony on an abandoned volcanic world, assuming it to be a safely inconspicuous meeting place despite it's proximity within Frieza's Empire. Unfortunately, by this point a deep-space probe had already alerted Frieza to Tony's survival, and in tracing his movements and calls (Tony forgetting to turn off his scouter) he personally intercepted Tony at the rendezvous point before Bushmir arrived. Splitting of Timelines At this decisive moment in history, as the two cousins engaged in battle, with Tony's reinforcements moments away, the being know as "Goma" (whose own chronology is near impossible to define, due to his timeless nature) intercepted Colonel Bushmir. It was at this moment where two simultaneous but contradictory actions were committed by Goma. Firstly, he destroyed the Colonel utterly - in one horrific way or another - leaving nothing behind and ultimately condemning Tony to his fate. Secondly, he did nothing at all and simply let the good Colonel continue unmolested. In doing so (and not doing so) Goma created a split in the timeline, with the fact he'd done so - as well as his motive - going undiscovered for years. In one of the resultant realities; Tony was destroyed by a direct Supernova blast from Frieza, leading to a future in which Frieza ruled unopposed for decades until his defeat during the Battle of Namek. In the other reality; Bushmir arrived just in time to stop the blast - miraculously transforming into The Super Saiyan of Legend in the process - allowing Tony time to dodge, unveil his second form, and destroy Frieza without further hesitation, with the power of his "Galick Fuck" attack (while Frieza, in his overconfidence, had remained in his first form throughout the battle, despite being vastly more powerful than even Second Form Tony in any of his other forms). In this second timeline (later named Universe 13 ''by Tony, not yet fully aware of the complexities of the multiverse and the distinction between a 'Universe' and a 'Timeline') Tony took command of Frieza's Empire. Deciding that maintaining an image of strength for "his" Empire was more beneficial than a costly Civil War, King Cold chose self-imposed "exile" (though more accurately retirement) agreeing to leave the actual act of governance to his nephew, with Cooler following suit though likely only until such a time where he could have discreetly deposed the usurper. Meanwhile, in the other timeline, an organisation known as The Time Patrol was beginning it's investigating into a spate of disturbances in time. Using the seven "Dragon Balls", the Head Patroller, Trunks, made a wish for "''a powerful warrior" to aid them in their mission. Whether providence or coincidence, the Eternal Dragon Shenron decided Tony Cold was the warrior they needed, and transported the unwitting Emperor across timelines to the Time Patrol Headquarters of TokiToki City. Time Patroller Service The Following covers the events of "Dragonball Xenoverse" Saiyan Saga Following his transportation to TokiToki City, Tony's power was diminished - drained in the process of crossing realities (or maybe just jet-lag) Despite being confused by his new surroundings, and attacked by a sword leather wearing wielding weirdo, he reluctantly agreed to assist this Time Patrol - at least for a time - in it's mission to protect history, while biding his time to regain his strength and escape. On only his first day in this world, Tony was sent back in time to the Saiyan Invasion of Planet Earth to rescue Son Goku and Piccolo from "the hedgehog looking bastard", Raditz. Tony managed to clumsily beat down the Saiyan, still not quite in control over his body since the abduction. Tony returned to Earth approximately one year ahead of his previous arrival point to aid in it's defense its against the remaining two Saiyans; Vegeta and Nappa. Despite encountering some historical alterations, including an unusual number of Saibamen, Tony single-handedly picked up the slack of the absent Goku. In desperation, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta launched a bright ball of Moonlight-emulating-energy in order to trigger his "Great Ape" (big monkey) transformation. In this moment Tony recalled the Max Stone years earlier, retrieving the protective Sun Shades to shield his eyes from combination of desert sun, dusty wind and now monkey light. During the final act of the battle, Iced - who had followed Tony across timelines using the Namekian Dragon Balls of their own reality - arrived at the scene. The surprise intervention of the full-powered Iced swiftly ended the battle, forcing the weakened Vegeta to retreat. With history more-or-less ''as it should be (with the exception of a new Earth cult rising up around word of an "anonymous purple Alien" who saved the human race. This "''Church of the Horned Purple Guy" would go on to become Earth's largest religious entity within two centuries). It was around this time that Tony had his "first" meeting (from his perspective anyway) with Goma. Horrified by the lost and confused creature, and deeply uncomfortable with it wandering around the streets of TokiToki City, he attempted to "put it out of it's misery" by snapping it's neck, thinking little more of the strange encounter until Goma's resurgence much later. Namek Saga Through his missions across time, Tony became involved in The Battle of Namek - where the Frieza of this timeline, seeking immortality, launched an invasion of the Namekian homeworld in search of it's Dragon Balls. The Time patrol had detected time distortions throughout this point in history, which demanded investigation. Encountering the (fantastically fabulous) Ginyu Force, Tony fought alongside Earthlings Krillin and Gohan against them, losing-his-utter-shit with Ginyu member Recoome, and by finally managing to tap into his subdued power, unleashed a full-power "Galick FUUUUUUCK". Realising his predicament, Captain Ginyu attempted a body-swap with the more powerful Goku. However when punched in-between them by the Ginyu member Jeice, Tony was accidentally targeted instead. With Ginyu and Tony now trapped in each other's bodies, Tony used this opportunity to "sneak" onto Frieza's ship to recover the Dragon Balls in what became known as both "the worst stealth mission in military history" and "The Great Appule massacre". With the Dragon Balls retrieved, and remaining Ginyu members defeated (or drowned) Tony managed to intercept another Ginyu-body-swap attempt (this time against the Saiyan Prince Vegeta) returning to his own body. On his third body-swap attempt, Ginyu was trapped in a frog which was thrown into the line of fire by Goku. Tony contemplated the philosophical quandary of "what would happen if a rock was thrown instead" - at which moment the legendary call of Max Stone was heard across the cosmic winds... While Iced tracked down the ones responsible for corrupting the timeline - a Time breaker duo named Towa and Mira - Tony continued to juggle the slew of catastrophes which risked sending history off-course. He engaged Frieza, while luckily remaining unrecognised to him, as his previously murdered cousin (thanks to his second form and nifty sun shades). Matching Frieza blow for blow, the familiarity of battle against his old enemy was reawakening his battle instincts, and continued to push Tony stronger than than he'd ever been before. Keeping Frieza busy long enough for Goku to use a "Spirit Bomb" technique, Frieza was seemingly defeated and a "sexy party" began among the heroes. Just as Tony tried to slip away from the scene, he was grabbed by the throat and thrown against a cliff by Frieza - stronger and more pissed-off than ever - who proceeded to murder Krillin and nearly kill Piccolo. Enraged by this, Goku transformed into the "The Super Saiyan" of legend, and Tony joined him in battle against Frieza, who moments later directed an energy blast to the Planet's core, hoping to destroy Tony (or at least Goku) along with it. With the planet falling apart, Tony would eventually land a final wounding blow on the exhausted Frieza, who had been forced into using the maximum extent of his power. Knowing the battle was all but over, Goku asked that Tony to escape, leaving him to finish Frieza himself. With this being how the battle was supposed to conclude - and Iced having forced the Time breakers' retreat - Tony obliged, teleporting back to TokiToki City. Cell/Android Saga Continuing to follow the trail of anomalies through the timeline, Tony was sent to Age 767. At this time, the artificial bioandroid "Cell" was holding Earth hostage in a sadistic show tournament named "The Cell Games". Initially waiting on the sidelines, for any sign of history beginning to deviate, Tony intervened when it seemed Cell was about to kill "World's Strongest Man" Hercule Satan. While he saved Mr. Satan life, and prevented catastophic change to the future, Towa - observing from afar - put a powerful hypnosis on Hercule, causing him to attack Tony, with unnatural power. Finding this frustrating and humiliating, Tony complained that "one of the greatest battles in history is taking place right next to me, meanwhile, I have to fight Mr. Bloody Satan!". ''After smacking sense back into Hercule, Tony called for a withdrawl to TokiToki City. Frustrated with his own weakness, and fearing Cell to be beyond his capabilities, Tony comes to the conclusion: ''"who better to help you beat an evil world destroying entity, than another evil world destroying entity..." and through TokiToki City's nature as a hub for the flow of time and infinite possible timelines, Tony was able to track down an alternate timeline Frieza who had no issue with Tony, and wasn't a total cAnt.'' '' After training under Frieza for about an afternoon, and learning many of his powerful techniques including the Supernova (which he accidentally killed him with during their final training session) he returned to Age 767, firstly to the day before the Cell Games just to taunt Cell about his new found power, threatening to "take his Pope-hat", and then to shortly after where he left off. Now easily able to dispatch several cloned "Cell Juniors", and joined forced with Gohan against Perfect Cell himself - allowing Gohan to finish him with a Kamehameha - while Iced attempted to apprehend the Time Breakers, though they once again escaped. Despite the victory, Trunks - watching events from the Time Nest - began fading from reality Back to the Future, "Oh no I banged my mom" style. Realising that Towa was targeting Trunks' history directly, Tony was sent into Trunks' past in order to save him from Androids 17 and 18 - now boosted by Towa's time corrupting magic. Though able to stop the Androids, he was approached by an anonymous (clearly Evil) "Ronald McDonald looking weirdo" who Tony would take to calling "chin guy" (on account of his annoying chin). Tricked into trusting "The least trustworthy looking c''A''nt in the Universe", chin guy secretly implanted a Demonic "Funluminati" symbol onto Tony's hand before vanishing. After a saving Trunks - once again - from this timeline's version of Cell, Tony demanded monetary compensation, stating that all these extra missions were "overtime", though in typical Trunks fashion he pretended to mishear: Trunks: "What's that? We'll meet again in the future?" Tony: "NO, I said give me MONEY! Fuck sake!" Majin Buu Saga During an era where the Universe was already under threat by an overweight bubblegum monster, the addition of destabilising time distortions forced the Time Patrol to send Tony into the mix. Deployed directly into a battle between Goku and the creature called Majin Buu, the magical pink monster started dividing itself into a seemingly unlimited number of copies. To battle this army - as well as match the absurdity of Goku's Super Saiyan 3 ''transformation - Tony unveiled a new form representing the peak of his power at the time: ''Super Tony 3, or, "ridiculous form". After holding off the Majin horde, he returned to the Time Nest in TokiToki City to report to [[Chronoa (Dragonball Xenoverse)|The "Supreme" Kai of Time]] (The goddess responsible for overseeing Universe 7's time-space, and the Supreme Commander of The Time Patrol). Noticing something wrong with Tony's hand, The Kai of Time quickly purged Tony of the Funluminati energy planted on him by chin guy, safely dispersing it in the air above just as it exploded, nearly killing everyone at the Nest. His assassination attempt foiled, chin guy - projecting himself into the Time Nest from an unknown location - taunted the surviving Kai of Time, who in turn identified him as The Demon God Demigra. Though he had been sealed in "The Crack of Time" for the past 75 Million Years, it became apparent the time disruptions caused by Towa and Mira had weakened this seal, and now Demigra was using this opportunity to manifest himself in the mortal Universe in order to create further disruptions with hopes of breaking the seal entirely. Responding to one such disruption, Tony was deployed to Kami's Lookout on Earth, where Demigra had hypnotised Piccolo, turning him against his allies. At the Kai of Time's advice, Tony gave piccolo a "HOT SMOKING BLOW TO THE FACE" breaking Demigra's hold, before kicking the projection of Demigra to a projected death. Moments later, the still active and stronger than ever Buu appeared, and attacked Tony. Chasing Buu to the wasteland below, the combined power of Tony and Gohan forced Buu to transform to his purest and most deadly form - who instantly and mercilessly ended the fight by destroying the Earth. Alive, and only left drifting in space for a few moments, Tony (along with Goku and Mr. Satan) was teleported to The Sacred planet of the Kais, where Buu was eventually defeated through the use of a Goku & Tony Spirit Bomb. Beerus Saga With barely any time to rest, another manifestation of Demigra appeared at The Time Nest to taunt Tony and the others, hinting that he had taken control over someone even stronger than Buu. Realising this could only possibly mean one being in the Universe, The Kai of Time sent Tony to August 18th, Age 778, to attend the birthday party, of Bulma Briefs - the mother of Trunks and wife of the now reformed Vegeta - knowing that this was the day when Beerus the Destroyer visited the Earth. Dressed up in his best suit, Tony visited Iced at his new home (a bench in the TokiToki plaza district) to invite him as his "plus 1". Since defeating Mira during the battle against Buu Iced had slipped into depression due to a lack of purpose in life, however, the promise of an open bar at the Briefs' residence was enough for him to tag along. Watching proceedings at the party carefully, Beerus arrived unannounced - though as expected by the Time Patrol - and after asking around about a "Super Saiyan God", eventually seemed to relax and enjoy the party. Things began to go awry when the Fat "Good" Buu (distinct from the defeated Evil Buu, and now living with Mr. Satan) refused to share pudding with Beerus while telling him to "piss off you greasy cat bastard". Though Vegeta attempted to defuse the situation by gifting Beerus some pudding of his own, a sudden time alteration caused a child's ball to bounce in the wrong direction, knocking the pudding from Beerus' grasp. Despite Tony diving in and incinerating the culprit ball (a little too late) Beerus exploded into a rage that threatened to destroy the Earth. While screaming for help to a passed-out-at-the-bar Iced, Tony's was thrown like a ragdoll across the scene. The battle eventually took to space, where that twat Demigra attempted to mind control Beerus. Underestimating the powers of a God of Destruction however, the battle quickly turned into a handicap match against Demigra, with Tony and Beerus taking turns to lay into the big-chinned cAnt. After a final flying-fist right through Demigras chest, his manifestation faded once again, causing annoyance to the now confused Beerus, who - taking Demigra's attempt to control him personally - accompanied Tony back to The Time Nest. Demon God Demigra Saga After receiving personal training by Beerus' attendant Whis, Tony was charged with defeating Demigra, still imprisoned in "The Crack of Time". But before a plan could be created, a series of attacks begin across modern day Earth: with resurrected villains from across history, as well as many of Earth's own fighters, under the control of Demigra. Tony was sent, alone, to Earth's West City -'' where the concentration of enemy forces seemed to be highest - and defeated the resurrected Frieza, Cell and Buu. Sensing Tony's struggle, Iced rallied a team of the most powerful warriors he could call upon; from his own comrade Colonel Bushmir to the mountain-man Max Stone, assembling "The Clean-Up Squad" to join the battle. With the squad taking pressure off Tony (only to be later wiped out by Goma, live and well), he was able to return to TokiToki City. However, too late, Demigra managed to break free from his prison, shattering the giant Hourglass that middle TokiToki city was built around. After consuming TokiToki - the magical bird of time and Time Patrol mascot - he claimed to now have power "''over all of time and all of space". (citation needed) With the help of The Supreme Kai of Time (and the attempt at help from Trunks) Tony beat Demigra to the dirt, only for him to escape to The Vault of Time within the Time Nest itself (oh and Goku showed up last minute to steal some of the credit). Regrouping at the vault itself, Demigra unleashed a final desperate attack upon time itself, raining "spatulas" upon the group of heroes, and the entire Vault. In the final moments of Universe 7, Tony grabbed a Scroll of Time from the floor, and lost consciousness. Awakening in the nothingness where reality once existed, Tony stool alone, still holding the scroll. Reading it showed him exactly what had transpired at the vault - Demigra undoing the Universe - and as he watched in horror, shaking in rage, his body began to burst in a bright light of an unknown energy. Knowing that he could use a Scroll to travel to the time held within it, he returned to the Time Vault to the moment after he lost consciousness, revealing himself in an incredible golden coloured "Godly" form. While Goku held back Demigra's Universe destroying blast, the new God Tony followed Demigra through a wormhole to The Crack of Time, where Demigra likely planned to survive the Universe's end. Demigra, frustration and fearful of this new Tony demanded of him "what are you?" before desperately transforming into his own immensely powerful "true form": Kermit the Demon Frog. Unable to stand against Tony's new, seemingly divine power, he was destroyed by Tony's own Kamehameha blast (while a bunch of force ghosts cheered him on for some reason). With TokiToki saved, Tony grabbed the bird and returned to The Time Nest while UMG copyright struck the soundtrack. "Bonus" Saga Tony stayed in the Time Patrol during the weeks following Demigra's defeat. Residual damage left by Demigra's assault on time (or at least that was the scapegoat the Kai of Time gave) had started to manifest as random wormholes across time. With a distortions detected in Age 737, Tony was sent to this time: during the failed Saiyan rebellion by Bardock against Frieza, and the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction. Tasked with defending Bardock against unusually powerful Appule's, the Saiyan had to both reach Frieza's Ship and survive long enough for Frieza himself to emerge, and be the one to kill him - along with the entire planet. Still running on the high of having attained "godhood" Tony transformed into God form, not caring today for "half-measures", and easily dispatches waves of Appules. When Frieza eventually showed himself, he attacked Bardock and Tony rather than launch the planet killing attack immediately, as was expected. During this fight Tony continued to use his Golden God Form, ''an act which - in textbook time-loop paradox theory - would lead to the very purges of The Frost Demon race by Frieza, which led to Tony, ultimately, to The Time Patrol. Eventually getting time on-track, Tony slipped away just as Frieza's ''Supernova hurtled towards Bardock and the Planet below. However, the sudden appearance of wormhole transported Bardock from the scene. Unsure where Bardock might have ended up, The Patrol continued to monitor for wormholes, quickly leading them to Earth, Age 774. Here, the half-Saiyan half-Steroid Broly was present but, like Bardock, fell into a wormhole. Follows the distortions brought Tony to Age 762 and the final moments of the Planet Namek. Luckily on a different part of the planet than where Tony was already battling Frieza, Tony briefly fought alongside Bardock to defeat Broly before the three of them were wished to Earth, along with the rest of the population of Namek. After defeating Broly here, and returning a Bardock to his own time to die, as required by history, Tony returned to the Time Nest. Realising that the wormholes were still a problem, and that they'd literally achieved nothing that afternoon, TokiToki started beating up The Kai of Time for being a pervert, then everyone laughed. The "GT" Saga Continuing to track wormholes, Tony became aware of a dark alternate timeline known as "Universe 'GT'". In order to stabilise this reality, Tony was sent in; arriving on the ruins of Planet Tuffle, where he encountered the villainous Tuffle known as swear I die a little bit inside every time I have to say this name ''Baby''. After an anti-climactic fight, the gigantic Tuffle's unconscious body was sucked into a massive wormhole. Tony (rightfully) points out that even if time in this "GT" timeline is distorted "who fucking cares", especially considering the entire timeline is a distortion in itself, being basically just "the worst version" of Universe 7. Back at The Time Nest, the Time Vault's TV started to pick up news broadcasts from the GT ''timeline, with reports showing resurrected villains attacking the Earth. Tony responded (not before questioning when they had a TV installed) and once on the scene, powered up to his ''God Form. ''Easily sending dozens of Appules, along with the "''Neo-Ginyu Force", back to Hell, Android 17 appeared alongside a copy of himself built by Doctor Gero from the depths of Hell. The two identical Androids fuse, resulting in the much more powerful Super Android 17. Eventually running out of Duracell batteries, Tony defeats Super 17. But before decommissioning him for good, another wormhole shows up and does the thing. Still dealing with the GT Timeline, Tony faced off against the "Shenrons" - evil Dragon-like creatures manifested from wish corrupted Dragon Balls. Tony questions what exactly an "Evil Shenron" is supposed to be, and describes an asshole wish-granting dragon who tells cripples asking for their legs back to piss off (by pure coincidence, it would one day turn out such a Shenron does exist, but he's less "evil" and more "just a dick"). After fighting a couple fish-lipped dragon dudes, the most powerful Shenron of all emerged; "the porcupine bastard" Omega Shenron. Soon after, Tony, Gogeta (a fusion of Goku and Vegeta) and Omega Shenron were absorbed by another sudden wormhole, and dumped into an unknown wasteland where Baby and Super 17 were waiting. A 1v2 battle ensued between Tony, 17 and Shenron - while Baby spent the entire battle walking into a cliff, and Gogeta just went and died. Despite using God Form, Tony struggled to hold off their combined attacks. Swallowing his pride, Tony recalled himself back to the Time Nest in order to come up with a better plan. Using one of the Patrol's time machines to quickly collect 7 mismatched Dragon Balls from across time, Tony summoned Shenron to wish for "the means to beat those assholes". In the commotion, a hungover Iced awoke from beneath his a park bench to complain about the noise. Realising that Iced suddenly seemed to possess knowledge of "Fusion" (as observed by Tony with the fusion of Goku and Vegeta) Iced and Tony performed "T''he Fusion Dance''" which (after a couple failed attempts) combined their powers into a temporary new, and powerful form: Toniced. Returning to the field of battle, Toniced made short work of Omega Shenron and 17 (though he forgot Baby existed for a minute, eventually finding him still walking into a wall of rock). With their defeat, the distortions in this reality subsided, allowing Tony and Iced to return to The Time Nest. The F''' Saga With the work of being a Time Patroller going slow since the end of the wormhole incidents, Tony began searching for alternative job prospects on TokiToki news boards. Upon reading about The World Martial Arts Tournament, soon to be taking place on Earth and with a 500,000 Zeni cash prize, he was approached by a decrepit old man offering "work". Suspecting this weirdo to be some kind of human trafficker, asking Tony to "find a couple of young gals and bring them to me..." he passed on his offer. But when the creep revealed himself to be Elder Kai - adviser to The Universe 7 Supreme Kai, and an "associate" of the Kai of Time - he insisted that if Tony accepted his training, he could make him "unstoppable" in the upcoming tournament. Accepting the Kai's mentorship, Tony was forced to battle Time Patrol recruits, psychedelically face his own Ego in mortal combat, and otherwise perform a variety of questionable tasks for the Creepy ''Kai. In return, the Kai performed a days-long ritual in which Tony was required to sit motionless while the Kai danced around him making pop-culture references, while innocent victims were sacrificed in a lake. After the agonising ordeal (and insufferable company of the Kai) Tony discovered that his power had been enhanced: his "''potential unlocked". Along with Iced, Max Stone and Beerus, Tony traveled to The World Martial Arts Tournament. Defeating the previously unheard of - but apparently benign - Android 61 in his first match, and winning against the greased up "Well Oiled Unit" ''of Nappa and Recoome in a ''two versus two ''match with Iced as his partner (fusing at one point to form Toniced once again) the contest seemed to be going in his favour (but for the worrying addition of Goma to the contestant roster). But over the course of the tournament he continued to sense some distant threat, and as the finals drew close he abruptly forfeited, departing the arena. The Frieza of Tony's home timeline had been resurrected by dissident Frieza-loyalists within Tony's now weakened and ungoverned Empire. Following his return to life and discovering that nobody in the Empire knew of Tony's location - claiming he had simply "''vanished" months prior - Frieza was forced to wait a year for the Dragon Balls to recharge, before wishing himself and his forces to Tony's location. With the arrival of this, dubbed "Universe 13" Frieza, Tony engaged his advance forces scouting around West City. Having reported Tony's location, and with more and more Appules joined the fray, Frieza himself eventually arrived and battle between these two rival cousins ensued. With the city, and nearby tournament arena, destroyed by a massive blast from Frieza, Tony unveiled the product of his training under the Creepy Kai: Ultimate God Tony. However, unphased, Frieza revealed a new form of his own. During the intervening year between his revival and arrival to Earth, Frieza sought to achieve a form beyond that of any other of their race. Taking inspiration from the very "Golden warrior" he battled above the Planet Vegeta years earlier (in fact Tony himself during a routine time patrol to that age) he transformed into a blazing Golden version of his Final Form - dubbed Golden Frieza. The battle continued to the point of exhaustion from both warriors - however it was Frieza's power which drained fastest. But in a move that shocked even himself, Tony shared a regenerative Senzu bean with his opponent, allowing him the strength for one final bout. With both Frost Demons utilising each of their increasingly powerful forms, starting from first and ending with God ''versus ''Golden, it became obvious Tony had the upper hand. Appearing as if he might show mercy, suggesting that Frieza "might one day be able to change", he broke into laughter, saying "just kidding... I'm not Goku" ''before incinerating Frieza with a "''golden pent-up ball of rage, golden beam attack". After resurrecting Iced - who was killed in Frieza's city wide blast - and returning to The Time Nest, Tony realised that if the people of his timeline were willing to resurrect a tyrant like Frieza, then things must be falling apart without him. With his duty to the Patrol more than fulfilled (not that he had a "duty" to begin with, they just didn't give him a choice) he gave his final farewells to Max and Iced - who decided to stay in the Patrol for now, promising to rejoin Tony "one day" - as well as The Kai of Time and Trunks - with whom he challenged to one final "friendly spar", accidentally killing him. '''Post-Time Patrol Service Return to Power and Reforms The specifics of what Tony did between his departure from the patrol and his return to his original timeline are not entirely clear, although some things are revealed during Tony's testimony in Xenoverse 2. While the previously resurrected Frieza launched his quest for revenge across the timelines, taking much of his army with him, a substantial number of Appules, along with Captain Ginyu (who remained in service given that The Battle of Namek never happened in this timeline) stayed behind in "Universe 13". Tony boarded Ginyu's ship (crashing in through the bridge window) and demanded that all of Frieza's forces now follow him. While the Appules were initially reluctant, Tony - showing how much he had changed since his service in the Time Patrol - offered to let them be "their own Appules now!" ''ushering in a new era of liberty and Union Rights for the poor bastards. Over the next few months Tony began a series of reforms, transforming the Cold Empire from a brutalist Authoritarian Absolute-Monarchy, to a brutalist Authoritarian Presidential Republic, with Tony it's self-appointed "''El Presidente". Erasure of Universe 13 Approximately 6 months after his return to his timeline, it emerged that some force had begun erasing whole worlds on the boundaries of the Republic (with Tony initially theorizing it was this timeline's Majin Buu). It wasn't long before Tony was ambushed while on a coastal coast by a being claiming to be him. During a tense conversation this other Tony requesting to see the "God" Form he'd heard so much about. Happy to show off his power - and still thinking this doppelganger may only be a "cosplaying fan" of his - Tony obliged, only for his counterpart to express disappointment, chastising Tony's "arrogance" in suggesting this form had any divine connection. Without warning he attacked. Despite Tony being in "God" form, the other Tony swiftly overpowered him with a relentless barrage well placed strikes, disabling Tony's connection to the very ki he used to maintain his God power, knocking him back into his regular, weaker self. Before his opponent could unleash a planet-destroying attack, Tony managed to escape through a "borrowed" Emergency Time Patrol transporter. Following this encounter, he would dub this identical enemy "The Anti-Tony", or more simply, "Antony". Unfortunately, during his 6 months away, Tokitoki City was accidentally destroyed by The Kai of Time, and the Time Patrol relocated to another pocket realm named Conton City. With the coordinated of his transporter out of date, Tony was left stranded and arbitrarily jumping from timeline to timeline for weeks, hoping to eventually reach his friends. Return to the Patrol The Following covers the events of "Dragonball Xenoverse 2" Re-enrollment Following weeks of blindly jumping from one reality to the next: through sheer luck Tony broke through a portal leading to the outskirts of the Time Patrol's new Conton City. Exhausted and disheveled, he collapsed through the portal in front of Iced and Max, who had detected the inter-dimensional rift as the doorway opened and had rushed to investigate. Confused to find Tony here, they explained that they had just spoken to him moments earlier at the Time Nest. Panicked and manically demanding to know whether this impostor "was wearing any lipstick", he realised now that Antony had infiltrated the Patrol. No sooner was this realisation upon him, that the sky over Conton went dark: a sign that the Eternal Dragon had been summoned. Explaining nothing to his friends, they raced to the Dragon Summoning Pedestal where Antony now stood alone, having just fulfilled a wish. Though he escaped without revealing what he had wished for, by reactivating a second set of "black-star" Dragon Balls and summoning Dick Shenron (who had been on stand-by at the time, and had heard the entire exchange between Antony and Shenron) they learned of his wish for a "Kaioshin Ring of Time". Tony presented himself to Time Patrol High Command, and requested re-enrollment and asylum. However since nobody in command noticed anything different about him, and given Antony had already passed the re-entry tests while posing as him, he decided just not to say anything - keeping knowledge of Antony between him and his friends. After re-joining his comrades, Tony went through the regular routine of villains. With Towa and Mira still on the loose, he was forced to repeat past events such as The Battle of Namek, with his past interventions being overwritten as new time disruptions altered events in different ways. Returning to Age 767 and The Cell Games, The Time Patrol approached the mission with far greater caution and strategy, learning from before and anticipating Towa's actions. With Iced prepared to ambush Mira if he got involved, Tony was tasked with ensuring Cell's defeat by Gohan. However when a wormhole unleashed an army of Metal Coolers onto the battlefield, Tony went through the anomaly to stop the Cooler army at it's source, leaving Max alone to take on Cell (to be saved last moment by the heroic ''Papi Cell''). While systematic annihilating waves of Coolers, Trunks appeared and did absolutely nothing, before leaving him stranded on on the far side of the wormhole. Left in an unknown time, on some version of the Planet Namek, Tony tried to charter a ship and/or time machine from a Namekian peasant, who simply responded by continuing to fondle his cabbages. After wandering around complaining about the uselessness of the locals, Tony was suddenly bagged by some unknown assailants, and driven away in the back of a van. Abduction and Brainwashing Tony remained missing for months despite the efforts of Iced to pick up his trail (Time Patrol High Command made no official efforts to locate him). Meanwhile, Tony was busy living out the life of a lumberjack named Harold in the land of Tamriel, while plugged into a Virtual Reality headset devised by the Time Breaker scientist Towa. Being unwittingly used to do her bidding in the real world (while pleasantly living in the town of Windhelm with his wife, dog and kids in Skyrim VR) he was eventually turned on his own friends after Max Stone had successfully hunted down Towa and defeated Mira with the help of Bardock. While hearing Max's pleads through the simulation for Tony to come to his senses, the artificial world interpreted these calls as voices on the wind or arriving to Harold as letters in the mail simply reading "Tooonnnyyyy" - and while Harold brawled with drunken racists in the snowy streets of Winterhold, Tony was violently attacking his friend. Eventually freed from Towa's control, and momentarily not remembering who he is as he came to terms with the lie that the last 40 years of his life had been, he went into a fit of grief and rage against his captors. Enacting a last resort plan, Towa traveled back to the day Tony was first summoned to Tokitoki City and destroyed Shenron before the wish could be made. Tony faded from the present, having now never been a member of The Time Patrol. However, this act was undone by Max, who traveled back to stop her after figuring out what she had done. Amidst this distraction, Towa stuck the Time Vault itself, stealing a Time Egg ''from Tokitoki. Mira returned, having not been truly destroyed, and launched a blast at Max which was blocked by the just-now-un-erased Tony, shouting "''this is for my wife!" having still not forgiven The Time Breakers for the false life they both gave and took from him. Though Tony collapsed from his ordeals, leaving the final battle to Max, he sent him off with a bro-fist and the parting words of encouragement:"watch yer stones." Tournament of Destroyers Returning to active duty, Tony was sent in as a replacement member for "Team Universe 7" after Goku became mysteriously absent from the Tournament of Destroyers ''- a contest between mortals from Universe 6 and Universe 7 after the God of Destruction of Universe 6 challenged his brother Beerus, betting the Earth as well as a complete set of ''Super Dragon Balls on the outcome. Tony met a fellow Frost Demon from this twin universe, named Frost, briefly becoming friends with the seemingly amicable chap before discovering that he was effectively the Frieza of Universe 6, and just as much of a prick. During the course of these fights, against effectively the strongest beings the other Universe, Tony began to see just how much his power had lapsed since the incident with Antony. While struggling to stand against a regular, first-time Super Sayian, he was forced to tap into what remained of the "Unlocked Potential" power from Creepy kai's ritual (though now without the strength of God ''power). Even with this he found himself outclassed by the time manipulating, bollock-headed assassin Hit. If not for a time distortion effecting the Universe 6 team, causing them to go into a frenzy, Tony may have lost the match. But with all rules of contest thrown out the window, he was able to - begrudgingly - accept help from the suddenly reappeared Goku, and take down the enraged Universe 6 team. Exhausted, but with Goku now there to finish the tournament, Tony dropped out of the contest, physically worse for wear, but perhaps his ego bruised most of all. This event would lead him to ask Iced for training. Though Tony had always been the stronger of the two, Iced seemed to have done nothing but improve while Tony had suffered set-back after set-back. but, swallowing his pride, he would seek guidance from Iced in acquiring a ''Golden Form like that which both Frieza and Iced had proven possible, but which Tony had never attempted while he had God Form. While Gold Form remained out of reach for now, with the support of Iced and Papi Cell, Tony was able to advance himself to new heights, unlocking his previously unknown Third and Fourth Forms. '' The Zero Mortals Plan Due to Trunks deserting the Patrol in order to change his own history - rescuing the Gohan of his timeline from the Androids, and then choosing to remain in this altered past - this entire timeline, including Trunks himself, were wiped out following the emergence of a new villain with the face of Goku, known only as ''Goku Black (also Trunks died his hair blue). Witnessing Trunks' fated demise, Chronoa (the Kai of Time's true name as discovered earlier by Max after "reading the Dragon Ball wiki") sent both Tony and Iced to save Trunks, and prevent Black from destroying the future. Learning that Black possessed a Time Ring -presumably like the one wished for by Antony - both Tony and Iced confronted Creepy Kai and Chronoa about these Kaioshin magical, time bending items, however the Kais deflected to instead tell the life-story of a Kai named Zamasu. An apprentice Supreme Kai, and Tea Bitch to the Universe 10 Kaoishin Gowasu, he had used the Super Dragon Balls ''to switch bodies with Goku, after witnessing his incredible power, and aimed to use this power to cleanse the Multiverse of all mortal life, and teaming up with himself from Trunks' timeline to achieve this "Zero Mortal Plan". Both Patrollers were sent to the future timeline to fight "''Black" - Zamasu in Goku's body - in his new and incredibly powerful form of Super Saiyan Rosé, who effortlessly defeated Vegeta and who's voice changed for some reason. While Iced was covered the injured Goku and Vegeta's retreat, Tony was left to deal with the Zamasu by himself (well he had Trunks there. So yeah basically himself). After struggling against the combined power of the Immortal Zamasu, and deadly Rosé'' Black, and after watching in fury as the undeserved Trunks gained a sudden out-of-nowhere power-up, Tony tapped into the bottled up rage that he'd held within himself since the day he was first forced kidnapped into the Time Patrol, and ascended to a new ''Fifth form. Realising that hatred of Trunks was the source of his untapped power, Tony dug deep into his psyche, recalling all past transgressions by "the silly haired twonk" and in an explosion of light, became Golden Tony. While fighting Black on this leveled playing field, the corrupted Kai accidentally tore a hole in the 4th Wall, which allowed all of Universe 7's most overused memes to pour through: from Star Wars memes to [[Lord Slug (Xenoverse 2)|Lord "none of your damn buisiness!" Slug]], to Broly Cena, and the seemingly never bloody gone ("no one's ever really gone") "ya boi" Cooler. The return of so many former enemies and old jokes sent Tony into a manic rage, attacking Cooler immediately, as the most persistently irritating of the bunch. With the fusion of Zamasu and Black to create the immensely more powerful, immortal, and even more pretentious Fused Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta once again combined powers in a fusion of their own. Witnessing this, and recognising the otherwise unbeatable power of such an Immortal God, Iced called on Tony to perform "the fusion dance" eventually succeeding despite the inordinate amount of time spent trying to remind him that the fusion technique was a thing they did... on multiple occasions. After becoming Golden Toniced, along with Super Sayian Blue Vegito, they began to wipe the floor with the increasingly corrupted, "gloopy armed" and "giant wanking armed" Zamasu. Though Vegito tried to steal the winning blow, the fusion wore off at the last second. Trunks intervened, and with the help of a sword infused by "the power of Christmas" sliced Zamasu in half "from his balls to his brain". With the future seemingly saved, Tony returned to the Time Nest with Iced (not before triying to knock out Goku with a rock). The 1st Multiversal All-Time Tournament With the Universe at peace for the first time in months, Tony was left with little to do but play Dragonball FighterZ with Max and Papi Cell at the apartment, while living off what remained of the half a million Zeni he won (though technically just wished for via Shenron) from the old World martial Arts Tournament. After being ordered to assemble on Conton City square by the initiation of "Code Pink" by Creepy Kai, the trio observed the arrival of an unknown woman, who disappeared with Chronoa and Kai to The Time Nest, before being given the rest of the day off. They discovered later that this individual was Carenda, the Kai of Time of the previously encountered Universe 6. Inspired by the previous inter-universal Tournament of Destroyers, ''Chronoa had invited Carenda - who was not only her counterpart, but her sister - to discuss a contest between both realities. However over the course of negotiating, the scope had expanded to become a Multiversal tournament with invitations given to each of the Twelve Universes. Tasked with assembling a 6-person team, with beings from anywhere and from any point in time from Universe 7, Tony spent the afternoon compiling a short-list of candidates with Iced, before being told that the 6th person had to be "''some version" of Goku. Infuriated by the Kais once again making everything about Goku, Tony begrudgingly agreed: but only thinking up a work-around which while "technically" fulfilling the Kai's request, would not require dealing with the insufferable positivity, and spotlight hogging nature of the Saiyan himself. With that, and no further explination to his friend, Tony made off to Age 796 of the "Japanese timeline", to recruit another version of Goku Black. Once the team gathered, including Iced and Max, the good "Papi" Cell, a survivor of the "Code Green incident" Tristina, and Black (disguised originally in Goku's orange outfit) Team Universe 7 arrived at the tournament site: the rented out space previously used by Beerus and Champa for the Tournament of Destroyers. Over the first day of contest, Tony fought against a Yardcunter warrior from Universe 10 named Shiro, whom (to Tony's own surprise) he found himself actually admiring, despite being clearly no match for the Frost Demon. Shiro explained that Tony's heroics were known, and well regarded within Universe 10's own "Time Patrol"-organisation: The Time-Space Authority, and that Shiro himself had studied and analysed Tony's battles with Demigra and other Time Breakers. Though Tony defeated him, he promised that upon winning the contest's prize Super Dragon Balls he would wish for Shiro's home planet to be restored, having learned from him that it had recently been destroyed by a "monster" and this had been Shiro's motivation for entering the tournament. Gratefully, Shiro left the arena, only to leave Tony stunned after learning the name of the planet-destroying monster itself: "Goma". After an intermission was called by Carenda, Tony invited the competitors from the other Universes to their apartment in Conton City. After a night of heavy drinking, Tony and the gang were late and on the brink of disqualification from the tournament, but arrived just in time (and with his sun shades returned after being stolen by Tristina while he was passed out). Following the death of Papi Cell during a fight with Fridge - the elder brother of the previously encountered Frost of Universe 6 - Tony avenged his friend by knocking the Universe 6 Frost Demon out in a single blow, refusing his demand to fight him in Golden Form, and declaring Fridge unworthy of "the satisfaction in believing" himself to be Tony's equal. As the semi-finals continued, and with word that the Supreme God of the Multiverse, Grand Zen-Oh, was to be arriving to observe the finale, Beerus and Whis appeared in the stands, with Tony greeting his old acquaintances (only to be knocked back down to the benches after inciting Beerus' anger after reminding him what happened during the last tournament). Though Tony had lost face following the reveal of the team's "Goku" being the evil Zamasu, and this almost resulting in the destruction of the arena, Tony admitted for the first time in his life his own selfishness and shortsightedness to Iced following his friend's remarkable victory against the Universe 11 former Time Breaker, Azrai. Though Tony admitted that he wanted to see Iced emerge this tournament's champion, he was disqualified through technicality, leaving Tony and Tristina as the last members of the team. Tristina was defeated next by an enigmatic figure from Universe 10, calling itself "Mr. Goa". And as Tony prepared to face off against this opponent in the Grand Finale, he realised this diminutive figure was truly Goma - the seemingly all-powerful and pure evil force that had haunted him for years. All the while as the horror of his situation became clear, Antony appeared to his back. Tony had found himself flanked by the two most terrifying opponents he had ever faced. Trivia * Tony's name comes from the mascot of a certain low temperature themed breakfast cereal, keeping it in line with other "cold" name puns of members of his race. * Tony, like the rest of his race, has no gender, despite being generally referred to with male pronouns. When he questions Frieza during their battle as to how that works exactly, Frieza responded with "SHUT YOUR MOUTH WOMAN!". * Tony's eyes are sensitive to bright light, a result of the supernova explosion which nearly killed him during his first battle with Frieza. * Tony has an almost unreasonable hatred of Trunks, but for reasons we all know and understand. * Tony is not a playable character in Dragonball FighterZ -'' a fact which greatly infuriates him, though not enough to stop him from playing the game. * Tony once revealed that he has a secret admiration for Android 18, but accepted that she's "''a married death robot" and he's "a weird purple space abomination". When he was forced to battle her psychotic version in the future, Tony would repeatedly apologise while hitting her. * The design of Tony's ascended form and his stabilization of it is likely due to Steven wanting Tony to resemble King Cold in the first game, but lacked the proper horns, even expressing annoyance during Xenoverse 2 #0 that the Devs had added the horns after it was too late to change Tony's design. * Tony has worn pants on-screen longer than he hasn't. Make of that what you will. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants